Unknown Title
by GoingUnder
Summary: I never believed in angels..but now I saw one before me. Kai stumbles on a girl hidden in the snow. The decision he makes, the outcome of future events made from this decision; will scarr his life. FullSummaryIn
1. Unknown Title:Chapter One

Unknown Title  
  
By: GoingUnder  
  
-- Actually, the title is, "Unknown Title" Just wanted to make note of that, and please don't take any of my original characters and of course I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The full summary placed on here is different for the one I make when I list the story. The first chapter is short, but please R & R!  
  
Full Summary: "I never truly believed in angels, but here was one.right before me"  
December, the month everyone anticipates. And Kai wants nothing to do with the thought of the Christmas season. Alone in thought, he comes upon a young girl, frozen and alone in the snow. And with the events that followed the decision he makes.will be forever scarred in his life.  
  
--  
  
[Chapter One]  
  
The girl stumbled and yet fell into the icy snow banks that laid in secret among the frozen stillness of the park. Once green forests, now turned to ice, stood still against the star lit sky. Raven hair, with even strokes of golden highlights, framed a sickly pale face; in need of a warm place in the coldness that December always brought. A jacket, dark as her hair, hung tight around her frame and pants two sizes too big for her. Arm was draped over the side of the snow bank, her eyes; a fading golden color, were closed with her tiredness. She held onto her sense of reality, for she knew faintly within her aching mind that if she fell asleep; she would never wake.  
  
And her need to survive conquered all. But, she was slipping. Her life balanced on the edge of blade, one shake and she could fall into darkness bliss. But, someone was on his way; she just didn't know it.  
  
--  
  
A gray hair youth made his way into the frozen park, seemingly uninterested in the activities from which he had passed in order to get to where he was at the moment. His blue hair was ruffled slightly as he faced the wind and hands took shelter in the depth of the pockets of his blue pants. Red gauntlets, which were placed on both wrists, were cold to the touch and so he made it a point not to make contact with them. Feet were placed on a trail he knew well even if it didn't appear to be seen underneath all the snow.  
Christmas, how he hated this time of the season. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being with his team, it was that it reminded him too much of things that he didn't think possible in his life. Yeah, the BladeBreakers were popular; but most of the attention was focused on Tyson or at least Ray for that matter. No, he just wanted to be alone and his team was considerate enough to give the time to him. His gray eyes now caught something within the distance, a shadowed figure amidst the land of white. His pace lengthened in stride as he came along side to girl.  
  
"Hey, you..wake up" The girl didn't seem to be awake and she was awfully cold to the touch. But, she did stir at the sound of another voice that corrupted the silence; so he considered her to be at least partially alive. Roughly, he pulled her from the snow taking her light form onto his shoulder. He opened his jacket and slid it off somehow with her still on his shoulder, wrapping her firmly in it. He didn't take any glances at her, for he was too immersed in making sure she got to the hotel in time. But, if he have had a light glance; he wouldn't be able to take his eyes from her.  
  
FIN 


	2. Unknown Title:Chapter Two

Unknown Title  
  
By: GoingUnder  
  
-- It's the weekend you know so I do have more time to write. Actually, I saw an episode of BeyBlade, the new series, and I think they should of left them how they were 'cause now they all look like little chibi kids. Lol, I still love them though. Please don't take my original characters, and I surely don't own BeyBlade. --  
  
[Chapter Two]  
  
The hotel where the BladeBreakers were staying was on the corner of an extremely busy street. In order for better business, the hotel had been built in the center of all activity. Good for business, bad if your trying to hurry. With the girl still on his shoulder, he moved out from the park. The street went either way, either down toward the waterfront or upwards toward the center of town. He took north, feet pacing with urgency.  
  
Meanwhile.  
Tyson looked up from his eagle eye position on top of a desk. He frowned as he perched cautiously over the edge. A blonde, known as Max, eyed his frown and turned to face him from the chair he was sitting in. "What's up Tyson?" He asked, gathering the attention of the other Bladers onto him. Tyson shook his head, swinging his legs and now sitting on the ledge instead of his impression of a perched bird.  
"Is Kai back yet?" Ray asked, near Kenny but doing nothing in particular. Kenny looked from his laptop, "No, he wanted to be alone for awhile." With a sudden burst of cold air, Kai came into the scene. They all looked up to the older teenager, and then to the girl on his shoulder. "I don't even want to know what happened here," A slightly sarcastic Ray said, as his eyes lingered on her form. Kai gave all a slightly pissed off look, shutting the door behind him and placing the girl on the empty bed. "It is not what your minds think of it to be." "Oh really Kai? You come thumping in here with a sneer on your face and a young girl on your shoulder, I think we should think what we want to" Tyson had said that, and Kai would have given him a hard smack if it weren't for Kenny who intervened at that moment. He pushed his glasses, and leaned over the girl; his laptop folded out in front of him. "I'm sure I've seen her before" He said, giving some definition and relaxing the gaze of the others who crowded around him. He typed in some information, and Dizzy's voice came up. "Her name is Lume Arca, if you wanted to know Kenny." The girl's breathing had normal, but still her skin was quite cold. Kai watched her, and then diverted that attention back to Kenny. "Well, is her name Lume?"  
Tyson, Max, and Ray looked from Kai to the girl and then back to Kenny again. So much had happened in just that instant that they weren't quite sure what to make of it. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kenny nodded and pulled his laptop around so they could face the screen. All eyes peered onto the screen of a young energetic girl with honey colored eyes and ravishing black hair. She looked partly Mexican, or of some Latino lineage. Kai had never seen anything more..interesting in his life and the others silently agreed with him.  
It seemed Lume Arca was also a champion of Beyblading, but the titles she had won were not as widely known as the ones they already held. "She's an ex-member of the Dark Angels, surprisingly they were the ones who kicked her out. I know you guys remember the article."  
  
In the Beyblade Times, a newspaper dedicated entirely to Beyblades and the competitors had run a series of articles on the infamous all-girl team known as the Dark Angels. The last article had told the world that the top girl, Lume Arca, had been kicked out for reasons not posted to the public. Kai nodded, and then stood up for he had been leaning over the others in order to catch a glimpse of what information Kenny had gotten. He brushed a few strands of grayish blue from his eyes, "So she can beyblade, what's the big deal about that?" Max smirked, catching a friendly glance from Tyson. "We need a new member for our team" It almost sounded like Max was making Lume a part of the team already without consent from Kai, their leader. Ray watched as Kenny scrolled down on the profile, which also portrayed a beyblader's scoreboard. "She's only lost one match, and that was account for disqualification for her picking a fight beforehand." Truly, even though Kai didn't want to admit it, it would be interesting having a girl placed on the team. But his example of girls including Mariah and Emily, who of which he did not like to the extent of not wanting to see them ever again. He portrayed girls to be weak and vulernable, not up to the harsh standards of when the guys beyblade.  
  
A sudden movement from the bed caused everyone to stop in their thoughts. All eyes, from golden to blue, were trained on the form of Lume. Slowly, her eyes flickered open and a sudden scream was erupted from her throat.  
  
FIN 


	3. UT:ChapterThree:Lume Arca

Unknown Title  
  
By: GoingUnder  
  
-- Yeah, I know its been a awhile since I've written but I've had absolutely no inspiration and things really aren't going dandy over here. So, let's get this Chapter done. Now the Chapters will have titles to them. --  
  
[Chapter Three]  
Lume Arca  
  
Alarmed everyone's headshot toward the source of the peal of screaming. Ray, in a quick and simple motion ran over and clasped his hand over her wide mouth. It was a crude method, but instantly the screaming ceased. "Hold it Lume, we're not here to harm you. One of my friends found you in a snowbank and we brought you here to warm up" She had extraordinary green eyes, flecks of furnace yellow bubbling to the top in fear. In her mind, five boys and her one girl self wasn't a very good thing indeed. She struggled slightly, but Ray held her fast against the bed.  
Shaking his head, Kai walked over frowning deeply over her face. "I don't care what your name is Lume, or whatever your background may be, but if you don't shut up I'll make sure you do. Understood?" Lume held the thought in her mind, and averted her eyes to the group standing over at the side. She held their gaze for a few silent moments and nodded her head slowly, the best she could do with Ray's hand forced over her mouth. Kai looked up and nodded to Ray, which slid the hand and rested it back over at her side. He looked sympathetic, Lume noticed at first, that he had to do such a harsh thing toward a girl.  
  
She pushed her elbows up and moved forward into a sitting position so her eyes could focus on everyone at once. Her legs were tingling, but her attention focused on the group.  
"Now Lume, what were you doing in a snow bank in the middle of December?" Kai asked, though his back was turned to her his head was turned toward her. Lume found her voice, and the others found it quite pleasant to listen to. "I don't remember." "That's a joke, now tell the truth." "I'm serious..I don't remember."  
The seriousness placed on her pale face was almost enough to convince the rest, but Kai had always been so easily convinced in his own mind. He faced her completely, "Now girl, tell the truth." Lume sighed deeply and shook the sleekness of her raven colored hair. She hadn't remembered anything from falling, to darkness, then her own travel back into the light. She wish that this guy, whoever his name was, could see into her thoughts for there was a broken connection between what she remembered and what she didn't. At least the name Lume sounded right. Kenny spoke out toward Kai, laptop in his lap and a display picture of Lume its contents. "Kai, maybe the cold did something to her mind. I truly think she doesn't remember anything from before you found her." The other's nodded their consent; it sounded the best explanation for the events that had taken place. Kenny then took his voice to Lume, "Now Lume, look at this picture and see if you remember anything."  
He motioned her over from the bed, as he logged into a BeyBlade website that featured the articles and such. She wasn't a very tall girl, and her walk was almost feline like. Eyes moved from the others and onto the picture on the screen, she frowned as she studied it carefully. The girl standing front and center was most definitely she, but the others were as foggy as the other lost events from her mind. She knew everything that was in the picture, that she was a holding a beyblade in her left hand, but the names remained coded. She sighed and closed her eyes, "No, I don't know who their names are." Kenny seemed sympathetic as he told her the contents of the page. "You were the leader of a group of all female bladers; the Dark Angels. But the group has disbanded almost a year ago to this day."  
She stood silently as she heard everything about her. Nothing of it seemed right, and all the bad things she did seemed something she wouldn't do. She was confused, lost, lonely, and Kai wasn't making things better. She hugged her arms to herself, and walked toward the window. From there she looked out onto the streets that ran by the hotel. Max and Ray looked up to Kai, frowning slightly at him while they walked over to her.  
"We're sorry about Kai.he's a bit of a boss. Though, I really have no clue why he pressed on knowing so much about you." Ray whispered, as Kai talked with Kenny and Tyson over matters that they could not hear either. Lume looked to the two of them, smiling faintly. "Who are you guys?" They introduced each other, and to their surprised and slight enjoyment, Lume had said she remembered the team BladeBreakers. Plus, she got their names almost immediately and that had to be a good omen. "Now Lume, I know this is quick..but we need another member for our team," Tyson had came up later that evening, when Lume was about ready to turn in her own room. She had been out in the hallway hand clasped on the door and out of earshot of the rest of the team. But she knew they had consented to the idea of her joining, or at least most of them. She wasn't entirely sure if Kai had said yes or not. "But I don't have a beyblade.." She answered mildly, heading raising as she answered. "If we get you everything, will you join?" If Lume was really Lume, then Lume had skills that everyone dreamed about. He had to have her on the team. "Sure." She said, and smiled.  
  
FIN 


	4. UT:ChapterFour:Bickering

Unknown Title

By: GoingUnder

--

School has been AWFUL! And since I'm usually not home on the weekends, I barely have time to update. Well, here we go. Chapter Four.

Plus, I don't own beyblade..just my own characters.

--

[Chapter Four]

Bickering

It was interesting enough having a girl around them. But even more peculiar having just one among the ranks of five. Oh yes, heads did turn when the six would walk down the crowded streets of some city; all of them crowded around this single solitary girl. Honey colored eyes took the tall buildings into perspective, wondering slightly if any memories would flutter back up by staring at them. Unfortunately…that didn't happen. 

"Where are we exactly going?" She asked, shifting her attention slightly to the blader who was nearest to her, Max. "Well, we're going to see my mom first. She works at the BBA you see, and can probably help us find some more information on what type of beyblade is best for you.."

She nodded, and caught the glance of Kai looking at her. Their cross gazes met for only an instant, before Lume was the one to look away. She didn't know quite what to do with him. He wasn't the sort of guy to say thank-you after he had saved her from that snow bank a couple of days ago. 

It was late in the evening before they got to the BBA building that loomed a gigantic shadow over them as they approached. All of them, with Kenny and Ray trailing the back; entered the building once they got up to it's front doors. The activity, due to the time of day, was slowing down to accommodate the attitude of the scientists. Some scientists got very crabby around this time of day, since most of them were in the BBA building by at least four and almost never finished until midnight. 

"Ah Max, I see you have arrived as you said you would!"  
A blonde hair woman, a feminine and older version of Max, came walking up to them. Lume noticed the similarity almost instantly, and was quite warm toward the young woman even more they were truly aquatinted with each other.

"Hey mom, you got the info on why were here?" Max asked, giving a slight motion of his head to include Lume into the spotlight. She nodded and said with a bright smile, "Yes I did, and I was able to come up with a few mediums to test."

She motioned for them to follow her, and they did so. They were lead through a series of levels, each security device; unique to each floor, were easily dissembled by a black card slid through a machine bolted to the side of the door. Tyson looked quite excited at the chance of seeing Lume's abilities, and showed it with his usual outgoing attitude. Tyson nerved Lume quite a bit, and in her opinion the world wasn't all flowers and sunshine. Her attention wavered from Tyson and then made itself known on Ray, the one beyblader she hadn't really noticed throughout the entire time. 

"Now Lume, I want you to try each combination of beyblades and ripcords to decide which one you are most comfortable with." 

Lume started, not realizing she was being stared at due to her standing still and not responding to anyone else. Her eyes took a sweep up to meet her oceanic blue ones and nodded slowly; moving forward past her and up to a table laid out with an assortment of equipment. The rest watched her slightly, Kai impatient in the silence. Lume's hand wavered over a silver blade; with white markings etched into the attack ring. It was medium in size, but the attack rings were impressive to behold. 

They all nodded in silent agreement; all of them had had their attentions focused on that blade after all. It was the best one of the bunch. Lume's choice showed them that maybe even if she didn't have her skills anymore….she had good taste and that could bring some advantage their way.

Eyes flickered back to the group, and picked up the matching ripcord and turned to face them. "How do I test it out?" She asked simply, looking from each face to the other.

"Put it in a ring you stupid girl," was the unprovoked reply of Kai. His outburst got a few looks from the others. Lume's face creased into a scowl, though the beauty there still remained through this contortion, Kai had simple made a fool out of her. 

"I 'meant' who will I test it out with. I have enough intelligence to know to put a beyblade into a ring…It is pointless, however, to test out the abilities of a beyblade without having someone to test it out with you."

The words had been wrought in a melodic hiss; Lume wasn't intent on letting anyone get away with such a crime of making her a fool. Kai saw the challenge plainly, as if she had said it already.

"You think you can take me on?"

"Oh…you know it."

They both smirked, and their grasp tightened on their beyblades. Kenny shook his head, watching the two with disbelief. 

"Alright, let's get this battle started."

FIN


End file.
